Seth
by Zade Spartan 109
Summary: The survivors meet a teen named Seth, a young boy put head first into the zombie apocalypse. They decided to take them into them group. But the infection is spreading.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own left 4 dead. I do own the OC characters in these.

On the streets on Fairfield the screaming of pain and gun fire could be heard for miles.

"Were almost to the safe house people" Bill yelled.

"Thanks for the update Sherlock" Francis replied.

Bill shot him a glare that made Francis shut up quick.

Louis said, "ITS RIGHT THER-

He was cut short when a tank threw a car at the survivors Zoey dived to the left while the others ran back the way they came. The tank yelled and came running at the first survivor it saw… Zoey.

"KILL THAT THING! Zoey yelled but her companions were busy fighting off a hoard that came out of nowhere.

She started shooting at its head with her Uzi hoping to blind it but to no avail, when it came close enough for her not to miss she aimed at its head and pulled the trigger.

It didn't fire, she released that she ran out of ammo so she dropped her Uzi and went for her pistols but the monster was upon her and it hit her with a backhand and threw her into a alley.

She got up expecting the tank to be right in front of here but it was down on the ground with a big hole in its skull, she ran up to the other survivors who just killed the rest of the hoard and asked.

"Hey witch one of you killed the tank"?

They all stared at here with confused looks on there faces.

Louis spoke first, "We didn't kill it".

Zoey was now confused.

"What do you mean, who shot it then" Zoey asked.

"I did", a young voice said.

They all turned to see a figure coming out of one of the apartments, they all pointed there guns at the person who in return put his hands in the air.

"Um hi you're welcome".

"Sorry just making sure", Bill said.

Zoey looked at the at the teen, he was five eleven and he had blond hair and blue eyes, his wore a black sweat shirt and camo paints from the army and a pair of combat boots.

"We should get in the safe house, more zombies come out at night. And i don't want to face another one of those.

When they got to the safe house Bill took first watch they all went to sleep.

(Seth POV) Dream

I walked down the alley, it was dark and nothing moving. I watched the shadows, seeing nothing. I heard two growls behind me. I twirled around, seeing two figures standing next to each other, both with claws. One was woman, her claws longer than my forearm. The other a man, shorter claws but taller than her. Both opened their eyes, they were red. I tried to run, but i was frozen in place. The guy crouched on all fours, then jumped at me. He knocked me down too the ground and started biting at my neck. The girl soon came after him, she stuck her claws into my arm and ripped the fleash right off. I tried to scream, but nothing came out and soon my vision became cloudy.


	2. Thirteen

Seth was sweating and shaking from his dream and everybody was looking at him.

Seth looked at everybody then said, "Sorry bad dream".

"Must have been for you to scream like that" Francis muttered.

Bill said, "Well let's get moving sense everyone is awake, and check for supplies we may need everyone".

After the all got the stuff the needed they headed out in to the subway.

After they went through the trains and couple of stairs, they found themselves in a generator room.

"Looks like we have to turn this switch, but the noise is going to attract a lot of infected" Bill stated.

"Does anyone have a pipe bomb"? Zoey asked.

"I do" Francis answered.

"Great throw it when the hoard comes in that direction" Zoey points back the way they came.

"Okay". Francis said.

Bill counted down, "three, two, one GO".

The sound of the generator could be heard a mile away, but that sound was blurred out by the moans and screams of the infected.

"FRANCIS NOW, THROW IT"! Zoey yelled.

"Pipe bomb going out" Francis replied.

All the infected that got to where the survivors went after the beeping death, when the got to it they were greeted by an explosion, there body parts going everywhere.

The last remaining infected went after the survivors only to meet a bullet to the face.

"Its open lets go" Seth yelled.

They all went through the big door up the stairs through a store and into the street through an alley and onto the next street.

"Hey guy's safe house is in that store over there" Louis told everyone.

What the survivors didn't know was that a hunter was looking at them from a building.

Its pounced on Zoey knocking the rest of the of the group of there feet except for Seth who just starred at it in fear.

"SHOOT IT SETH"! Zoey yelled.

But he just fell down a looked at it in fear.

Just before the monster could claw her to death Bill ran up and shot it in the head and shoved it off of her.

She looked at Seth with anger in her eyes, Seth got up to say he was sorry but Zoey slapped him hard in the face knocking him to the ground, she then stormed into the safe house.

The others looked at Seth, Bill went and offered him his hand, he looked at it for a second then took it.

Francis then asked, "Hey kid how come you didn't shoot the hunter when you had the chance"?

Bill glared at Francis, then muttered where only Francis would hear, "Francis leave the kid alone he was scared out of his mind".

Then Bill, Francis and Louis went into the safe house but Seth was going to stay out of the safe house to let Zoey cool down.

A couple hours later.

Seth went inside the safe house after an hour had passed and went and took first watch.

When it was Zoey watch Seth asked if they could talk out side, she was reluctant but she went out side with him.

Seth was about to say something when Zoey cut him off and yelled.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT THAT HUNTER I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"!

Seth said, "I am sorry, I got scared"!

Zoey yelled again, "YOUR WERE SCARED, OF A HUNTER THAT WASN'T EVEN ON YO-

"IM SORRY OKAY, LOOK MY FATHER AND MOTHER WERE KILLED BY A HUNTER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME OKAY"! Seth was yelling on the top of his lungs and was crying, that awoke the others survivors and the infected but they were to scared to come anywhere near the safe house or the survivors.

Seth began to talk again, "D-do you know what's its like to lose your mother and father when you're only thirteen"?

Zoey was surprised when she learned he was that young, she then regretted yelling at him.

She put her hand on his shoulder and was about to say she was sorry for yelling at him earlier but he pushed her hand away from him and went back to the safe house where the other survivors looked at each other in disbelief, Seth just looked at them then went and laid on a couple of blankets and cried himself to sleep.

Zoey came back in and was about to talk to him when Bill grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

She looked at him then at Seth.

"Hey Bill" Zoey asked.

"What"? Bill answered.

"Can you take watch I need to rest". Zoey muttered.

He nodded his head and let her sleep, she needed to ponder on what she should do.


	3. Family

Disclaimer I do not own left 4 dead I do own Seth.

Zoey opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before she looked at her surroundings, they were in the safe house they got in last night.

She looked to her side and saw Seth crying and looking at a picture in his hand, Seth saw her and hid the picture from her sight.

"What's that" she asked.

"Its nothing" Seth replied wiping the tears off his face.

She didn't go any further for fear that he would get angry at her.

They got ever one up and then got out of the safe house.

They found a gas station and a thing used for construction.

"Everyone ready"? Bill asked.

They all nodded.

Bill press the button, and it started going up, but it wasn't quiet.

All the infected in the area came to get there feast.

"Almost there people" Bill yelled over the gun shots and screaming.

When it finally got to the roof they all dashed for the warehouse.

Seth shot the windows with his M16, so they all could get in.

They went down the little hole down the steps and out of the warehouse.

They looked around for anything useful and only found a pipe bomb which Seth threw to Bill.

They went down another flight of stairs and found a manhole.

"Well who wants to go in first" Bill asked.

"Not me" Zoey said.

"Screw that" Francis muttered.

"No way" Louis said.

"Fine ill go" Seth answered.

They all stared at him as he pulled the manhole off, with a little help from Bill, and went in.

"Its all clear" Seth yelled.

They all went in to the sewer.

"Ah man it sticks" Louis muttered.

"Hmm I wonder why Louis" Francis replied.

The whole trip through the sewers paid off when they found a little painting of a house and a arrow pointing up.

"Well that wasn't a long trip" Louis said.

Bill went up the ladder first to see if it was clear, he pushed the manhole a little bit and looked out.

"Nothing except a couple of commons, c'mon lets go" Bill muttered.

They went up the manhole, killed the commons that would get in the way and went into the safe house.

Just to find a witch blocking the safe house door.

"Lights off everybody" Bill whispered.

But Seth didn't hear it and said, "Hey guys how come you're not going in the safe hous-

He pointed he flash light right at the witch which in return got her angry.

It charged at Seth knocking Bill and Francis to the ground and stunning Louis and Zoey, it then got to Seth who was pointing his gun at it but it was to late.

The witch was upon him in seconds, it knocked him down and then dug its claws in his chest and bit at him neck.

Seth screamed in pain and tried his best to get his attacker off of him, but he was losing a lot of blood.

It then bit his neck and he screamed more, but Francis came over and yelled, "TAKE THIS YOU MOTHER FU***** VAMPIRE".

The witch's head exploded, getting blood all over Francis and Seth.

Francis then said, "KID WATCH WHERE YOU PO-

But then he looked at Seth, he was bleeding a bad.

He then went,"Oh sh**.

He then picked up Seth and placed him on the table in the safe house then yelled.

"BILL, ZOEY HELP ME WITH THIS WOUND".

They both got there in a couple of seconds, and started to clean the wound, Seth passed out a couple of seconds later.

A couple of hours later, Zoey POV.

Ah man why did I have to be stuck with the kid?

While the other went on a food run and went to look for medicine and clothing for Seth they put me here to watch him.

I was really bored, I all ready cleaned my gun, twice.

So I paced around the safe house for a while, took a nap and looked at Seth wounds.

I then remembered the picture that Seth had looked at earlier today, I went through his pockets on his paints and found it in his left pocket.

I slowly pulled it out so I wouldn't wake him and sat on the couch and looked at it.

It had a little boy with blond hair (which I guessed was Seth) a tall man with black hair and green eyes, I was guessing that was his father, then his mother which she was beautiful, she had blond hair brown eyes and a nice dress on, but then there was a little girl right next to him, it looked like they were twins.

She was still looking at the picture when Seth started to thrash his arms around and almost fell off the table.

I dropped the picture and went to restrain him before he hurt himself.

"SETH WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO HURT YOURSELF" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

He then opened his eyes and looked around then looked at his chest and asked.

"What happened to me"?

I told him what happened after the witch had attacked him and how he blacked out for hours and then I told him what happened a couple of minutes ago.

He then went into his paints pocket and a surprised look came over his face, he then looked around and saw it on the floor near the couch and gave me an angry look.

He then went over grabbed it off the floor and said in a firm voice.

"Don't ever look at the my picture again without asking me".

He then went and picked up his cloths but saw them ruined a through them aside.

"Are the others coming back with anything" Seth asked.

"They should come back with cloths and medicine for you" I replied.

He then sat down on the couch and looked at the picture.

"Who's the girl" I asked.

He looked up at me then back to his picture and said.

"The girl, is my twin sister" he said.

"What happened to her" I asked again.

"That is for another time" he muttered.

He then got up and walked over to the table and suddenly fell.


	4. Help

Disclaimer I do not own left 4 dead, I do own Seth.

Seth fell down with a loud crash.

Zoey ran over to him to see if he was alright, and to see if he had opened his wounds.

Luckily he hadn't.

Zoey sighed in relief, he must have passed out from the blood loss, so she lifted him onto the couch.

She then heard footsteps outside and talking.

"C'mon Bill cant we look"? Francis said.

"No for the hundredth time Francis we are not looking for beer" Bill replied.

"We always stop to look for you smokes" Francis said in defense.

"He does have a point Bill" Louis stated.

"No means no"! Bill yelled.

Francis grumbled in defeat.

Zoey went and opened the door for them as they strolled in, Francis not looking very happy.

"Did you guys find anything"? Zoey asked.

Bill spoke up, "We found a blue t-shirt and a black sweat shirt for Seth, and we did find a bottle of disinfectant for Seth wounds".

"And we found a couple of water bottles" Louis said while throwing one to Zoey.

She took a couple of gulps of it before she was satisfied.

Then she told them of what happened while they where away but she didn't tell the about the picture.

That's when Seth started the stir.

Then he opened his eyes and sat up and blinked a couple of times before saying.

"What happened"?

Zoey then recounted what happened to him and what they got for him.

He put on the clothes, and then he noticed the water went and had some.

"So when we leaving"? Seth asked.

"As soon as we get some rest" Francis replied.

Seth nodded, then they all got some sleep.

Hours later.

It was Francis watch and he was cleaning his auto shotgun, and grumbling about not getting any beer when Seth started to shake.

He did not want to go though the episode they had earlier so he ran over to Seth and covered his mouth before he could scream again.

Seth eyes opened and he looked everywhere before locking eyes with the biker.

Francis then put a finger to his mouth, Seth looked at it for a moment before nodding.

Francis then lifted his head off of his mouth and went back to his seat.

Seth then sat up and hugged his knees and started to shiver.

"What did you dream this time"? Francis asked but in a whisper.

Seth remained silent.

"Okay fine suit yourself" Francis muttered.

Seth laid back down still shivering, but after a couple of minutes he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Francis then went back to cleaning his gun.

Later that night, 2:am.

Bill woke up from the sound of loud snoring, and he looked over to see Francis sleeping with his shotgun next to his feet.

Bill face palmed and thought, "Why did I think Francis could do the simplest jobs possible without failing".

He then got up and stretched a little before going over to Francis and hitting him on the head with his pistol, hard.

Francis woke up yelling, "OW, BILL YOU SON OF A B-"

He was shut up by Bill hitting him on the head again but this time even harder.

Francis put his hand on his head and scowled at Bill who in return lifted his pistol to hit him again.

Francis lowered his gaze to the floor and didn't say anything, Bill looked at him for a minute before being satisfied.

That's when everyone started to get up.

"What were you yelling about this time Francis" Zoey asked still half asleep.

Francis looked at her for a couple of moments before starting to clean his pistol, and plotting his revenge on Bill.

Louis got up and yawned, before asking, "So we going to eat anything?

"No we got to move now" Bill replied.

"Ill wake up Seth" Zoey said and walked over to Seth and nudged him on the arm.

He stirred for a second before opening his eyes and looking at his surroundings before yawning and getting up.

He blinked a couple of times before asking, "We leaving"?

Bill answered, "Yeah kid we are, get your stuff and let's go".

Seth got his M16 off the floor and checked his pocket to make sure that the picture was still there.

After everyone got what they needed they headed out of the safe house, and into the hospital.

The first thing Seth noticed was all the dead corpses and the stench that came off them.

He then saw rooms with dead bodies in them, most of them with bullet wounds to the head.

There were a couple of zombies on the floor, but Bill quickly killed him with his combat knife.

They went up a flight of stairs they came into the lobby of the hospital, and on the floor was a zombie with a straightjacket on.

"Watch and learn old man" Francis said while walking over to the zombie.

Francis walked over to the zombie and lifted the butt of his gun and was about to hit the zombie when it looked up and let out a loud screech that hurt everyone ears.

It got up and turned to run but Francis rammed his gun into its chest and sent it into a wall.

Francis ran over and started to hit it rapidly with his shotgun until it was not even recognizable.

Then they heard the screams and moans of infected.

"You're kidding me" Bill yelled, and then came the hoard.

They were jumping off the ledge on the walk and running at the survivors.

"HELP"! Seth yelled while dropping his gun.

Zoey turned around and saw him being pulled up the wall and into a room by a smoker tongue.

She ran for the stairs, killing any infected that came in her way, and went into the room where the smoker was.

She saw Seth had his foot on one of the operating tables to keep him from the smoker but it was a losing battle.

Zoey aimed her Uzi at the smokers head as it turned towards her.

She pulled the trigger and the bullet hit its target, the last the smokers head was its tongue.

Zoey then went to Seth and offered her hand, Seth took it and they ran out of the room.

When they got out side the room they heard a growl coming from there left.

They both turned and saw a hunter crouching, then it screeched.

Zoey POV.

When I saw the hunter screech and pounce towards me, I felt something collide with me and I fell to my side.

I looked up and saw Seth where I use to be, then being hit head on (literally) in the chest and hitting the floor.

As soon as they hit the floor, Seth coughed up blood on the hunters face.

The hunter licked the blood on his face then smiled, and pinned Seth to the ground.

Seth coughed up more blood as the hunter put his legs on his chest.

Then the hunter sank his teeth into his left arm.

Seth screamed of pain, only to be cut off by spitting out blood.

I got up a looked franticly for my Uzi but couldn't find it, I then pulled out my pistol and started firing it at the hunter.

When the shots hit him it made him sink his teeth in deeper, which made Seth cough up more blood while screaming.

I then aimed for the head and thought, "why did I not think of that in the first place", and fired.

My aim was true and my shot hit him on the side of the head and came out the other side, and the hunter laid his arms on the floor and feet off of Seth but kept his mouth on Seth's shoulder.

I ran over to Seth who was still screaming of pain of the teeth still in him.

I pried the teeth carefully from Seth then pushed the hunter off of him.

I then heard footsteps coming from the stairs, I pointed my pistol at the stairs but quickly lowered it as I saw Louis come up.

"Ah man what happened this time"? Louis said.

I glared at him then grabbed Seth arm and pulled him on my shoulder.

He bit his tongue so he wouldn't hurt my ear.

That's when Bill and Francis came up.

"Ah kid we just got that sweatshirt for you and you already mess it up" Francis said.

"Francis, shut up" I yelled.

"Here, let me carry him" Bill muttered while walking over to me and relieved me of my burden.

"Thanks" I replied.

We all then went further into the hospital, went up some stairs, rooms and then we found a working elevator.

No ones POV.

"Thirty floors, you can't be serious" Francis said while looking at the number.

"Nope" Louis replied.

"Well we might as well use the pipe bomb, I will lay Seth over here, protect him and that includes you Francis" Bill stated while laying him on a wall behind an operating table.

Francis grumbled but complied.

"Three, two one" Bill yelled.

Then he pushed the button.

The elevator roared to life as it started to come down, and it alerted every infected in the building.

A hoard came and was killed easily with all the guns the survivors had.

The another hoard came and this time Bill used his Pipe bomb, which all the infected ran to and died, the survivors shot any that lived from it.

Then with a loud screech the door opened and all the survivors got in.

"We have Seth"? Francis asked.

"Yes just press the button already" Bill replied.

Then they went up in to the upper hospital.

When the doors opened, Louis and Francis cleared the place of infected while Bill and Zoey helped Seth.

"Almost there" Louis yelled.

"Don't jinx us Louis" Francis said.

"There it is" Zoey yelled as they went around a corner, and she nearly dropped Seth.

Then as soon as they entered Seth coughed up a lot of blood before blacking out.

Sorry for the long wait. Had a lot to do.


	5. H&W

Disclaimer I do not own Left 4 Dead, I do own Seth

Viewer discretion is advised for this chapter.

"How much blood can this kid lose"? Asked Bill sarcastically .Zoey glared at him for a moment before looking back at the ground, they had cleaned and patched Seth's wounds an hour before and now they were waiting for him to wake from his coma. Bill lifted his cigarette to his mouth and lit it with a match and smoke came out of his nostrils and mouth. "Bill can you wait to do that later" Zoey asked with a hint of anger in her voice, Bill looked at her for a moment and opened his month but quickly closed it when Zoey shot him a death glare and he put out his cigarette with a grumble, Zoey then looked over to Louis who was sleeping on the ground using his gun as a pillow, it's not comfy but it's a zombie apocalypse, pickers can't be choosers, she then walked over to the table and looked at Seth, he was now pale but when she checked his temperature, with a thermometer she found in one of the med kits, and he was fairly good., she then went to the wall and sagged down to the floor and closed her eyes, when she was just about to fall asleep, the silence was broken by Seth screaming and clenching his head, Francis went to wake him but was hit by Seth's foot and sent to a wall. "RESTRAIN HIM"! Bill yelled, and Louis grabbed his legs, and Bill helped him, while Zoey tried to wake him up, which was hard when he was moving all over the place knocking shells and magazines to the floor. After a couple of moments she finally woke him up by slapping him in the face and immediately he stopped moving around, he then sat up and looked at everyone in the room, then put his head in his hands, "Sorry" he mumbled, then checked his pocket for his picture, satisfied he jumped off the table and went for his clothes, but his legs buckled and he fell to the ground, Bill rushed over to him and helped him to his feet, he then sat him on the wall and retrieved his clothes, Bill helped him put them on and then helped him up, then they gathered all they needed and left the safe house. The three survivors cleared the way while Bill carried Seth, climbing the ladders were hard for Seth but he climbed both ladders. They moved on, a couple moments later they heard a radio. (Not going to do radio part). They went to the top of the little building, when they opened the door the first thing Francis saw was the chain gun mounted on the railing. He ran up to it and inspected it, he put his hands on it and held it in a firm grip, "Oh I think I'm in love" He said and started the chain gun up, accidently hitting the trigger letting out a short burst, alerting every infected in the area. "I swear Francis, if the infected don't kill you. I will". Said Bill and shoved him off the gun, taking it for himself, shooting short bursts when any infected came. After the first hoard and a smoker a tank came, but was easily killed with a Molotov and a lot of bullets. "Rides almost here, let's get to the landing pad, Francis get Seth, Louis Zoey cover them"! Yelled Bill over the gun fire and they ran to the landing pad with Bill in the front, Louis in the back and Zoey on the left side, in the middle was Francis and Seth. The helicopter landed on the pad in front of them, "Hurry up"! He said into the mic as they went inside the helicopter. Louis gave him the thumbs up and they lifted off, leaving the roof as a tank got on the landing pad trying to get them. They were out of the city, but they weren't out of danger. Two hours later, on helicopter.

"So Seth how you feeling"? Asked Francis, his reply was Seth glare. Bill was fast asleep, his head leaning against the seat. Zoey was playing with her pistol, letting the mag drop out, then she would slip it back in and repeat the process, trying to be faster every time. "Hey pilot, where are we headed for"? Asked Francis, he got no response from the pilot. He checked his mic to see if it was working then asked again, and again no response from the pilot. He looked at Louis, Louis shrugged at him, then the helicopter turned a sharp right, making everyone hold on to anything they could get their hands on. Bill woke up and looked around, wondering what was happening. They saw as the pilot turned his head around and screamed, blood coming out of his mouth and his skin now pale. Zoey knew he had turned, and she needed to kill him. She picked up her pistol and aimed it at his head, and pulled the trigger, then the thought came to her mind, 'He's the pilot'! But it was too late. His body lumped on the controls, making the stick go forward which in turn made the helicopter do a nose dive. As they were falling towards the ground Francis yelled into the mic, "WHY ZOEY"?! Before they hit the ground.

Zoey woke up, her head throbbing from the crash; she looked around and saw that everyone was slumped over, unconscious. But Seth was missing. Scenarios started building in her mind, she fought with her seat belt, trying desperately to get it off. She finally got it off, she checked everyone for a pulse and to see if any of them were bleeding, luckily the only injury was a cut on Louis arm, Bill and Francis were alright. She tried to wake up one of them but they were still unconscious. She jumped out of the helicopter with her pistol ready. She stopped for a moment, seeing if there was anything in the area. She heard crying coming from behind the helicopter, she slowly approached it, having her pistol in front of her. She looked and saw Seth on his knees crying, with a pool of blood in front of him. "Seth are you all right?! What happened"? She asked and approached him, she stopped as he lifted his head up, it was more pale then the helicopter pilot when he turned. "Z-Zoey…my whole body…feels like its on fire… I can't stop throwing up…it's…scary" Seth whispered, he clenched his chest, blood dripping down his mouth. She backed away a couple of steps, realizing he was turning she lifted up her pistol so it leveled to his head. "Zoey….w-what are….you doing?" Seth asked falling on his side. She didn't answer him just cocked the hammer of the pistol. "Please…don't…..Zoey don't…Please!" Seth yelled, coughing up blood. Zoey looked at him, and then back at her gun. She was about to shoot when Bill yelled at her, "ZOEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She turned around, but before she could say anything Seth screamed she dropped her gun in surprise, it was louder than any scream she had heard. She turned around and saw Seth his body shaking violently, blood coming out of his mouth, his front teeth started taking a new shape. Zoey fell backwards; she stared at Seth with horror as his body started to change. She felt a hand grab her arm and she was sat down next to a building, and placed in her hands was a pistol. She looked up and saw Bill run over to Seth, shaking him and trying to talk to him.

Seth POV.

The pain stopped, I opened my eyes and saw Bill standing above me with a pistol in his hand. "Seth?" He asked his pistol at the ready. I nodded; he sighed with relief and lowered his pistol, then grabbed my arm and pulled me up, making sure not to scratch himself from my claws. I looked at my claws and saw they were larger than witch's claws. I put them to my side and looked up and saw Zoey standing next to a barrel, a worried look on her face. End of chap. May not be as good as the other chaps, but I tried. Rate and review


End file.
